Walking Contradiction
by TsukiUchiha13
Summary: Set in Maintain consciousness chapter 4 Isshin returns to the Urahara shop for some relief after finding his son Kidnapped by Aizen. WARNING! Yaoi, Boyxboy love. Not for young readers. IsshinXUrahara


Tsuki: Welcome to my second One-shot the IsshinxUrahara one I wanted in my Current main plot of Maintaining Consciousness. (so if you're confused just skim thought it to get your barings.)

I decided to do the pairing and so here ya go. Enjoy ^^.

Disclaimer: doesn't own Bleach or its characters

Warning: this fic includes Yaoi, Boyxboy, Lemon, not for underage viewers. If ya don't like yaoi don't read.

Walking contradiction- Green Day

Isshin walked home alone, the night air refreshing as it was, wasn't correct for this. His son was kidnapped. Not the kidnap your son with a ransom note saying 'pay them $100,000 or you get your son back in a tin box' type of kidnapping, no this was a twisted man's sick kidnapping, using his son for god knows what. Aizen was becoming a major problem for him.

Isshin neared his clinic as he had to snap out of his depressed mood, He still had two children to take of, well three if you included Kon, Ichigo trusted him with his body and taking care of his sisters he was okay in his book. He wiped the look off as he got on one of his goofy looks as he burst through the door.

"Yuzu! Karin! Daddy's home!" he yelled comically, 3, 2, 1. Slam! Kick to the head sent him flying. "Your late old man!" said the more aggressive of the twins. He swore they were beginning to feel a lot like Ichigo's kicks when he randomly attacks his son.

"Ah! Dad!" said Yuzu from the doorway holding a wooden spoon as usual, signaling she was cooking. She cooked like her mother, thank god for that trait….Ichigo and Karin proved to be very horrible cooks… just like him.

"Don't encourage him, you know it always makes him worse." said Karin, Crossing her arms in front of her. The dark haired girl walking back into the kitchen as Yuzu followed attending to the stove. Isshin sighed pushing the thoughts of his dead wife and missing son out of his head before the girls took notice. Everyone in the family hid their real feelings but yet they were so close. It was a strange relationship.

Isshin got up and walked into the kitchen, they acted like everything was normal as he ramble on about the twins growing up and stuff, earning him a merciless kick from the soccer star, Karin. Yuzu served dinner and they ate in a surprising silence. Isshin's thoughts pulled back to Ichigo, He was going in after him and revealing his true status. How was he going to explain this to him, that he was a shingami.

"Hey, you okay?" said an annoyed voice. Making Isshin wince as he turned to Yuzu's worried look and Karin's hidden one. He had dropped guard and let his daughters see his worries. Karin gave him a look. _'Spill it or I'll make ya, old man.'_ He swallowed she was taking more after her older brother than she knew.

"Eh, Oh nothing Impotant…..You two don't need to worry." He said calmly smiling at them but not in his old goofy fashion. "Daddy will take care of everything." The two exchanged looks as they dropped it, this was a little too weird for their father to act like this so they dropped it.

"Okay Dad."

"Whatever."

Isshin smiled happily the goof mask back up. "That's the spirit my spawn!" he said jumping up suddenly before he was brought back down with Karin's foot. "That's enough just sit down and eat!"

Isshin waited till the twins were asleep as he walked up to his son's room to see the body that was left behind. Apparently the soul inhabiting it at the moment fell asleep working on a project for Ichigo, a small plate of food half finished on the desk from where Yuzu brought it up for him.

Isshin sighed heavily as he was reminded that his son wasn't with him at the moment, not out hunting hollows, not in Soul society rescuing a friend. But in Hueco Mundo, god knows what happening to him right now. He walked in as he slowly shook the other.

"Hey wake up." He said softly not to startle him more than he was going to. The body sprang up and looked over in surprise, till recognition was reflected. "O-Oh….I-Isshin." said the frailer voice of the soul from his son's body. He never did ask for his name yet….he doubt it was Soul.

"Forgive me but I never did ask your name." asked the older man sitting down beside the other. The mod soul blinked before registering the question.

"O-Oh…I'm Kon." He introduced himself, remembering the meeting where Isshin saved him from Grand Fisher. That was a big surprise right there, that Ichigo's father was a shingami, not just a shingami but a captain and that he knew that he inhabited the body.

"Well then Kon, I want to thank you for taking care of my son's body and my daughters." he said smiling as he clasped his hand on his shoulder. "He must really trust you." Kon was shocked that the other was being so serious about this. He could believe that Ichigo did trust him.

"I need you to look after them again, I'm off to visit a friend. " he said getting up as he stretched, Winking at Kon, who gaped like a fish, making it all the more funny since he was in Ichigo's body. He smiled widely as he took this duty seriously. Isshin wished for a moment that Ichigo would smile like that sometimes….like the good ol' days.

Isshin left, locking the door as he made sure Kon still had the special Talisman that would summon him if trouble happens to brew. He headed straight back to the Urahara shop. He remembered the shopkeeper had been there when he lost his wife. Both he and Ryuken were very supportive but like his family he effectively hid his pain behind a carefully crafted mask.

"I'd thought you'd be back."

Isshin looked to see the ex-captain as Urahara came around the corner of the house swinging the hidden Benihime around, eyes hidden as usual by that ridiculous hat. "That predicable eh?" he asked.

"A little, I wouldn't blame you….I was actually hoping you'd come as well." Urahara sighed as he walked over to Isshin opening the door as the other followed. "You're not the only one who is concerned about him as well. He's a pupil to me, a very good friend I can rely on. Like you." He said as they both knew where they were going.

Urahara opened the door to the underground basement as he used the end of his cane to push Isshin's soul out like he did earlier in front of Ichigo's friends. He on the other hand used his personal Gikongan to push his soul out, taking Isshin body to Urahara's personal quarters to store till they were done. Isshin was the first to jump down into the large underground basement, Urahara close on his heels as he slid Benihime out of her sheath. Isshin landed, creating a view blocking cloud of dust but Urahara continued his descent until a clash of metal on metal was sounded. The dust settled to show that Isshin had drawn his blade and brought it over him blocking Urahara's Zanpakuto.

It always started out like this, an innocent spar, the two not very serious, only releasing shikai one and a while, a good exercise as it the two had done this all the time after Masaki died. After spending twenty years in the special Gigai he had became human again but had never left his body. Isshin realized his mistake and had trained his soul back into working condition just in case his family needs him. And now Ichigo need him.

The two ex-captains were clashing against each other, evenly matched. Both locked in and intricate dance of sword, clashes, dodges and strikes. It would amaze any spectator who watches the fight, but the two are alone, they always were. But it was time until Isshin reaches breaking point and attacks Kisuke in a different fashion.

Moving in close Isshin doesn't Attack with his sword this time, but his lips. Pressing a lustful, bruising kiss on the blonde's lips, swords are dropped in forgotten as hands reach and grab fistfuls of the other's robes. Their bodies pressing together. They both knew this was wrong, Isshin was mortified after the first time it happen, after his wife had died, but they couldn't stop each other from this instinctual release.

The hands now began to pull off the black garments as they almost ripped then off literally, still lip locked till their shirts were off. Isshin, ever the dominant one, broke the kiss as he leaned down and began to kiss suck and nip at the pale neck, leaving small marks on the moaning store clerk. The mouth then traveled down, Knowing where to get the best responses from the experience these two shared with each other. Isshin loved every little sound the Blonde made as he took control.

Suddenly they tore apart, struggling to untie the obi around their Hakama before slipping of all clothing, Urahara found himself on the ground with Isshin pinning him down. They didn't speak, there was no time for words, no 'love', just pent up emotions which release themselves as lust. Urahara moaned as Isshin began to rub their hard erections together, silencing him again with another forceful kiss as a tongue pushed through lips.

It was always sudden, hard, and fast pace, Isshin can't help but feel he was using his old friend but he never pushed him away and accepted it. They break for air as Isshin shifts and brings up a hand as Urahara already took it into his mouth sucking on them till they were wet, then yanked out as they traveled downwards, feeling for a small opening he prodded it a few times before pushing the first finger inside making the blonde moan a bit.

Isshin moved the fingers to let the other adjust, this will be the only preparation for Urahara. Isshin tilted the others head back as he began to kiss and nip at the others neck again, making him moan and arch against him. Isshin slid inside another finger, scissoring them, stretching him even more. Urahara's hands sneaked down as he grasped both of their members both groaning in the pleasure they felt and began to stroke them to Isshins' rhythm.

In response, Isshin slipped in the third and final finger, making the other grunt a bit since either of them hadn't done this in a while. Lust filled their eyes as Isshin stared hungrily at the former captain below him, moving all the fingers till he deemed the ass stretched enough. He withdrew the digits as he leaned up, the blonde releasing the throbbing member. Isshin moved his arms and had each of Urahara's legs across them as he kneeled in front of the entrance rubbing his weeping tip against it.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as he knew once inside he wouldn't be able to control himself. Urahara held his breath as he stared at the other intently before he let out a cry of pain as Isshin's thick cock penetrated into his tight hole. Isshin groaned in pleasure as he kept still for Urahara's sake knowing he only had a short time limit before the wait is too much for him. A few minutes pass as Isshin could no longer wait as he began pulled back till just the tip was inside before pushing it back in, Getting mixed responses, Isshin's was a pleasure filled moan as Urahara's was more pain filled. Isshin started as sloe steady pace, not to hurt his friend as he began to thrust in a little differently seeking the button that would allow him to break loose.

Urahara adjusted to it, but still hadn't found his prostrate yet as he helped move his hips to find it. He could feel how much control was needed for the Ex-captain not to pound into him. "Damn where is it!" growled Isshin as he could feel the reigns slipping. He was on the very edge before it gave way. Urahara finally let out a moan as it signaled that the little elusive bundle of nerves has been found. Isshin began to thrust harder into him immediately as he now did lose all self restraint, aiming for the one spot.

Their cried of passion grew louder as it echoed off the rocks, the stench of sex was beginning to form. Their bodied glistened with sweat from both the fight and their current activities. They ignored the hard dirt underneath as none of that mattered. Pale hands clenched handfuls of dirt as the tan above suddenly increased pace again, pounding him literally into the ground. Lust built up inside their bodies as neither stopped, the harsh slapping of flesh on flesh did nothing to deter them as this wasn't nothing new to them, but one experience they would love to repeat over and over. It never got old.

Isshin began the last stretch of his pleasure as a white hot sensation began to build in his gut, thrusting harder and faster into his old friend. Urahara could barely keep back the screams of pleasure as he pushed back, keeping up with the other until he was the first to fold. Tensing up he threw his head back. "Isshin!" was the only thing uttered as he came, Splashing his white juice onto their chests. Isshin grunted as the walls press harder o n his cock as he only manages a few more thrust till burying himself till the hilt into Urahara's ass. "Kisuke." was the surprisingly soft murmur as he reached his climax, shooting his hot seed inside the other, collapsing in exhaustion.

Heavy panting was heard throughout the underground facility as the two men recovered from there excursions. Heart rates slowed and breathing returned to normal, as blood returned to the brain. Isshin buried his head into the blonde's chest as he clenched up. "He's really gone…..isn't he?"

Urahara wrapped his arms around the grieving man like he did all those years ago. "Yes, Ichigo is gone." He said, as Isshin broke down as tears leaked from his eyes. Urahara leaned up a bit as he tilted Isshin's chin back kissing him lips lightly.

"But unlike Masaki, we can get Ichigo back, and we will. I promise."

* * *

End. Another little drabble I feel didn't really belong in the story but the idea was out there….I like this pairing too and I think there needs to be more of it!

Love it? Hate it? Tell me, I'm curious.

Please Review its free and easy just push the button below, And remember everytime you review to one of my stories you decrease the chance of bad weather where you come from!

Kyuu: no one can control the weather Idiot.

Tsuki: T-T


End file.
